Little Warriors, Big Murders
Little Warriors, Big Murders is the eleventh case of Police World Tour Edition and the fourth one of the South Africa Region, taking place in Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of the Congo. Case Background The team arrived at the Dem. Rep. of the Congo's capital: Kinshasa, where an important meeting was going to take place there. Central Africa recently got an impact of riots and clashes between the tribal people and the citizens due to the unequal rights, unleashing a civil war. An African peace agent: Abdul-Salaam Tajwar, was going to reach the country soon and Chief Zaira decided to send the player in order to keep things safe. Yolanda informed the team about disturbances in a nearby village on the Congo river but when the team reached the place, it was too late. Tajwar was found dead with his body tied to a board, roasted and eaten near a shack by the riverside. After restoring a photo it was found that Tajwar was going to have a meeting with "Mkuu Taifa", an African political guide being followed by almost all tribes in Central Africa. Mkuu Taifa seemed to not show much happiness in the photo. He claimed that Tajwar wanted to do a peace dialogue with him to stop the civil war. Mkuu Taifa claimed he does not trust political people and he knew Tajwar would not take care of the rights equality matter. This conversation made the player investigate Kinshasa's capitol. There, they found a torn poster of the victim's meeting with Benson Candela, the major spirit guide of Africa. Benson wanted to help Tajwar about the civil war matter since Benson knew a nation could be guided by peace and not by war. After restoring an arrow near the victim's corpse, they interrogated a pygmy named Tockoum. Since the little pygmy only kept shouting words in the Afrikaans language, the interrogation was not understood by Carmen nor the player. But, anytime that the name "Tajwar" was said by the team, the Pygmy became hysterical and shouted even louder. At the chapter end, Chief Zaira sent the player to Kinshasa's old town because a riot of tribal people was taking place there. After the player stopped the riot, they investigated the old town. a war poster against Tajwar was found. The poster was made by Ma'aza Quansah, the warlord they met previously. Since Ma'aza was leading a riot in the old town, the team put her in custody and stopped the tribal people in order to talk to her. Ma'aza claimed that the tribal people needed her war skills to keep the "revolution" going. She opposed Tajwar as she said he only wanted to deceive Mkuu Taifa and that Tajwar was not listening to the tribal people' problems. After finding some chemistry products, it was found Dr. Trevor Phempts was also in the city. Trevor greeted the player again, saying that the Rep. Dem of the Congo was high on "Chinkunzika" cases and he did not stopping anytime to find the cure. After going back to the capitol it was found a sign of an Afrikaan idiom, which was made by Tockoum the pygmy. This time, Marina accompanied the team since she knew Afrikaans language. Marina translated the whole conversation with Tockoum. Apparently, Tockoum hated Tajwar because he destroyed the pygmy's habitats in the deep jungle and destroyed most of the pygmy tribe, with the addition that Tockoum was a she. It was also found that Mkuu Taifa sent a war message advert to all of the tribes in Central Africa, calling for a revolution. During the chapter end, Yolanda told the team to get back into the old town because a bigger riot was taking place and also the fact that Mkuu Taifa escaped. The team headed back to the town to stop the riot. They found a cellphone this time, which showed a death threat from Benson Candela to Tajwar. After confronting Benson, he, ashamed, told the team that the message was not intentional, but he claimed he hated the victim's hypocrisy on helping the tribal people when he only wanted them out of the way. Besides that, Trevor revealed to the team he got the virus, which prompted him into finding the cure more quickly before the mortal infection claims him as a victim. Ma´aza needed to be arrested by obstructing the investigation by increasing the amount of tribal people in the riot. But, thanks to God, the team beat the annoying disturbances and as always, got what they needed to catch the killer. The killer was the so called "peace agent" Benson Candela. Benson told the team he was very ashamed to do the crime, but he understood that a civil war would make the right equality in the tribal people and the citizens more fair and quicker than "peace messages that no one listened to." So he killed Tajwar in revenge, because he did not respect Benson's original tribe. The murder of Abdul-Saalam Tajwar left Benson in prison for 35 years. During The Rise of the Savannah 4 ''', terrible news were found as Fidel da Costa, the team's historian, got the Chinkunzika virus. The team pleaded help from Trevor who said he was close to finding a cure for the virus but he needed more research. Trevor suggested that the team to should get into the countries of the north so they would not get infected. Chief Zaira accepted the suggestion and sent the player to Cameroon, since a "volcanic matter" was taking place there. Stats Victim * '''Abdul-Saalam Tajwar (was roasted and eaten in a grill) Weapon * Grill Killer * Benson Candela Killer's Profile * The killer knows how to use bows. * The killer eats moambe. * The killer suffers from the Chinkunzika virus. * The killer is under 5"6". * The killer is 50 years or older. Suspects * Tockoum (Pygmy) Age: 31 Height: 4"9" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: AB+ Profile * The suspect knows how to use bows. * The suspect eats moambe. General Appearance: *She is bare chested, has dark skin, a fallen breast, scarred tattoos and a arrow tied to her back. ---- *'Benson Candela' (Peace Guide) Age: 55 Height: 5"3" Weight: 145 lbs Blood: O+ Profile: * The suspect knows how to use bows. * The suspect eats moambe * The suspect suffers from the Chinkunzika virus. General Appearance: *He wears a red suit, has grey hair and a green scarf. He is on a wheelchair. ---- *'Mkuu Taifa' (Tribal Mkuu) Age: 68 Height: 5"8" Weight: 185 Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect knows how to use bows. * The suspect eats moambe. General Appearance: Despite being a political guide he wears his tribal clothes which is a golden toga-dress. He has a belt full of tribal masks, wears a black eagle hat, has dark skin, tribal paint on his body and he is quite muscular. ---- *'Ma'aza Quansah' (Female Warlord) Age: 28 Height: 5"11" Weight: 190 lbs Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect knows how to use bows. * The suspect eats moambe. * The suspect suffers from the Chinkunzika virus. General Appearance: *She has black hair in an afro, she wears a camo vest and tanned skin. She ditches her rifle and wears a red band on her head. ---- *'Dr Trevor Phempts' (Doctor) Age: 51 Height: 6"0" Weight: 204 Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect knows how to use bows. * The suspect eats moambe. * The suspect suffers from the Chinkunzika virus. General Appearance: Grey Hair and mustache, White lab coat, Green buttoned shirt. Crime Scenes * Hut Exterior - Grill - Bonus * Capitol City - Fountain - Bonus * Old Town - Car Barricade - Bonus Steps Chapter 1 * Invesigate Hut Exterior. (Clues: Victim's Body, Weapon Box, Torn Photo) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to use bows) * Examine Weapon Box. (Result: Bloody Arrow) * Analyze Arrow. (05:00:00; Result: Tockoum's arrow) * Ask the pygmy about attacking the victim. * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo, New Suspect) * Ask the tribal Mkuu about his meeting with the victim. * Investigate Capitol City. (Clues: Torn Poster, Wood Pile) * Examine Torn Poster. * Talk to Benson about his meeting with the victim. * Examine Wood Pile. (Result: Wood Fork) * Analyze Fork. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats moambe) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Old Town. (Clues: Torn Poster, Chemistry Tubes) * Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Riot Poster) * Question Ma'aza about the riot against the victim. * Examine Chemistry Tubes. (Result: ID Card) * Question Trevor about his research's new results. * Investigate Fountain. (Clues: Torn Sign, Portable TV, Spatula) * Examine Torn Sign. * Analyze Sign. (2:00:00) * Interrogate Tockoum with the help of Marina. * Examine Portable TV. * Confront Mkuu Taifa about his advert. * Examine Spatula. (Result: Mucus) * Analyze Mucus. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from the Chinkunzika virus) * Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Car Barricade. (Clues: Radio, Medical Recipe, Cellphone) * Examine Radio. * Confront Ma'aza about the call for revolution. * Examine Medical Recipe. * Analyze Recipe. (08:00:00) * Talk to Trevor about him suffering from the virus. * Examine Cellphone. * Analyze Phone. (12:00:00) * Grill Benson about the threat. * Investigate Grill. (Clues: Victim's Badge, Broken Glasses) * Examine Broken Glasses. (Result: Glasses) * Analyze Glasses. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 50 years old) * Examine Badge. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (15.00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 5"6") * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Rise of the Savannah (1 star) The Rise of the Savannah * Question Ma'aza about Mkuu Taifa's whereabouts. (Avaliable from the start) * Ask Trevor to help Fidel. (Avaliable from the start) * Investigate Fountain. (Clues: Faded Plans) * Examine Plans. * Analyze Plans. (08:00:00) * Confront Ma'aza about the plans. * Investigate Old Town. (Result: Shattered Glass) * Examine Glass. (Result: Beaker) * Analyze Beaker. (05:00:00) * Give the beaker to Trevor. * Move on the next case! (2 stars) Trivia *Mkuu means "chief" in Swahili. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:South Africa Region